


Always Loyal

by Skye



Category: Hikari Sentai Maskman
Genre: Community: 15pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though they wish it could be different, Igam and Haruka have compromised to this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Loyal

Igam didn't want to be comforted by her. After all, she was part of the reason for her shame in the first place. But still the prince found herself returning to Yellow Mask again and again. Perhaps comfort wasn't even the girl's goal. Although she could be emotional, Haruka hid these emotions much easier than Igam herself.

Despite that, Haruka had said she loved her. Igam was sure it was overshadowed by a condition of her betrayal the tube empire, something that would never happen. Igam became angry realizing this, but then realized that she felt the same. She wished Haruka to betray her own side, and come join them. She'd make a perfect team with Fumin, and be with Igam at almost all times. Their hesitations of intimacy would be gone in a perfect situation. But that stubborn girl would never agree to it.

After their trysts had ended, there was nothing left to do but roll over and try again, always against each other.


End file.
